pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Staraptor
This Staraptor is a / -type Pokémon owned by Ash. He is the first Pokémon Ash obtained in the Sinnoh region. Personality Staraptor as a Starly from its debut appearance, it shows as a navigator like the other bird Pokemon Ash had caught but it was a very calm and demeanor bird. In A Staravia Is Born!, Starly demonstrates its leadership qualities and acts as a boss from a business company when it orders Meowth in its hypnotize state to make all of the flock of Pokemon to escape. Upon his evolution to Staravia, he is shown as a glamorous bird Pokemon when he demonstrates his Aerial Ace to blast Team Rocket off and also the way he spoke to Ash is much more glamorous and outspoken. It also shown to get disappointed to Ash when he didn't chose him during Gym battles. Biography Ash captured Staraptor as a Starly in his first journey to the Sinnoh region it was also used to fight his new rival Paul who captures one of the three Starly but ends up defeated before Paul releases it. He serves as a navigator like the other bird Pokemon Ash had previously. In A Staravia Is Born!, It was trained by Ash to use Aerial Ace properly in the target but ends up getting hurt it's leg. Brock manages to treat its injured leg knowing that it is not serious. When Team Rocket captures all the flock of bird Pokemon in the forest when it follows a flock of wild Swellow before being caught in the net. Starly notices all flock of Pidgeot, Swablu, Fearow, Tailow and Swellow and a Ho-ot and they are threatened by Meowth. Ho-ot eventually hypnotizes Meowth when it returns to threat a wild Swablu and Starly allows to lead the flock by ordering Meowth to put them in escape. Just as the flock escape and their robot is down thanks to the dig. Starly wants to fight Team Rocket's Pokemon but it was blown away by Jessie's Dustox from its Gust. It does not give up the fight as it fly so high, and he evolved into Staravia much to Ash and his friends' surprise and Staravia demonstrates its abilities by blasting Team Rocket off with a powerful Aerial Ace. After that Ash decides to use it for his first gym battle. Then, when they were battling Paul in a Pokéringer Contest, Staravia soon evolved into Staraptor and learned Close Combat, defeating Paul's Honchkrow. When Ash finished the Sinnoh League and decided to begin a new start in the Unova region journey, he sent Staraptor to Professor Oak's Lab. Known moves Voice actors and actress *Kiyotaka Furushima (Japanese as a Starly and a Staravia) *Katsuyuki Konishi (Japanese as a Staraptor) *Sarah Natochenny (English) Trivia *Though Staraptor is confirmed to be male, in the Czech and Latin American Spanish dub, Staraptor is female. *Upon his final evolution, Staraptor became the 50th Pokémon that Ash has obtained, including evolutions, Seaking and Haunter. However, Haunter was not officially his and Seaking was released as part of contest rules. *Out of all of Ash's Bird Pokémon, Staraptor took the longest to fully evolve at 116 episodes: Pidgeot took 78, Noctowl was fully evolved upon capture, Swellow took 76 episodes, Unfezant took 68, and Talonflame took 82. *When Staraptor entered as a Staravia, he was the second of Ash's Pokémon to evolve during a PokéRinger tournament. The first was Swellow who entered as a Taillow. *Out of all of Ash's Bird Pokemon, Staraptor is the only one to learn a -type move. *Staraptor is one of Ash's strongest Pokémon. Gallery References pl:Staraptor Asha Category:Normal-type anime Pokémon Category:Flying-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon